Enigma
by ladyChikara
Summary: Demyx and Zexion are together, madly inlove and faithful. What happens when Zexion stops coming to bed? Will Demyx let suspcion seep in and take hold then tear them apart? Yaoi, MM, Zemyx, Angst. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Suspicions make cold confrontations

o.o Wow. When was the last time that I posted on here? Was it "Riku's Home Video" or "Regret?" I completely forget. Now what does that say? I have pry myself away from Gaiaonline to write more often. Some people demand it!

So you're probably angry at me for one of two reasons. Not posting soon enough or changing my name. I got kinda bored of "kingdomhearts88" so I wanted something... different, I guess? Use my nickname -shrug-

I got myself a DeviantArt account. No, I dont draw. I cant do that to save myself from a death by a pot of boiling sauerkraut. I was hanging over it and I couldnt draw a stick figure then the mad villian... I'm rambling on, arent I? Sorry bout that

I'm SilentFlames on DA. It sounded pretty nifty so I went with it. I posted a few fics on there. I might post some fics on there that are on here. Not sure yet. I posted my Zemyx fic on there since it was too explict for here. Its called "Whispers in the Dark." The Mature-Content-Filter-Thing is on. I'm warning you now. I might write a second part to it but Im not sure. Tis smutty XD

-ahem- Anyway…

I've been working on this idea for about a year now. I was challenged by one of my best friends to write a fanfiction that had something to do with peanut butter. So I wrote a bit of it and to no surprise, came to a writers block. I let it rot in my writing files and one day, I found it. I reread it. It sucked. Badly. The wording was terrible, the vocabulary needed work and the format was just god awful. So I scrapped it and rewrote it. About a week later, I uploaded it, proofread it and TA DA! HERE IT IS! 83

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Cloaked Schemer or The Melodious Nocturne. I do not own the Key of Destiny or anyone from or associated with Organization XIII. I do not own the awesomeness of Kingdom Hearts. So do sue, please. I have no money. ( Me. Have money. HA!) T.T  
Square Enix owns them and everything else. …Lucky bastards. t('.'t)_**

**_

* * *

_**Another lonely night. Another sleepless night. Not because of Roxas' squealing down the hall, it was because of the fact that Zexion was not in bed with him. Zexion never came to bed anymore. He always woke up with the schemer asleep beside him but the events that happened before was an enigma. Demyx counted this night to be number five; the fifth night where Demyx's patience grew wire thin. 

There were possible scenarios to this mystery. It could've been because of his studies. That wouldn't surprise the musician at all. Zexion was always known to have a good book with him at all time for he was the bookworm type. He would much rather curl up with a good book than go to Demyx's usual dance club. Other scenarios were understandable; helping with Vexen in his lab or on a mission to watch the boy with the key. There was that one possibility that was darker than the rest…

Would Zexion really cheat? No. He was a sensible man; a gentleman who never gave into temptation. He thought with his non-existent-heart, not his hormones. He loved Demyx, right? Then there was no need to worry about such a thing. There really wasn't anyone within the Organization for him to be cheated on with.

But what if he were to give into temptation? Feel the warmth from another? Where did Demyx go wrong? What did he say or do that would make him go to another? Oh, if it was Demyx's fault, he would go ballistic. The castle would be flooded for weeks and not just by the musician's tears either.

Demyx flipped on the light of the kitchen, illuminating the white tiled area with florescent light. It was about one in the morning or so the ticking clock on the wall said. The blonde man scratched his eyes as he approached a cabinet. He opened and reached into the white wooden door. He pulled out a jar of peanut butter a container of marshmallow fluff and a loaf of bread and set them all on the counter. How no one else in the organization loved a sandwich with these two godly items was beyond him. It was "an orgasm in your mouth" as he puts it.

Making his late night snack, Demyx cleaned up the kitchen in silence, only the slight clinging of the butter knife in the sink. He took a bite but he didn't chew. He heard something else and froze. They were soft footsteps and they stopped right at the door way. Someone was there, someone was watching him.

Demyx swallowed, turned on his heel and looked to whoever was infront of him "Oh… Hello Zexion…"

Zexion walked forward to Demyx and placed a small kiss on his lover's cheek. It's been so long since this has happened. It almost felt alien to the ninth member. He wasn't sure whether to rejoice or push the silver haired boy away. All he did was stare down at his slippers, avoiding Zexion's longing stare.

"Demyx…" Zexion started out, softly. He felt the boy's soft cheek. "…What's wrong? What are you doing up at this hour?"

Oh Zexion had the nerve… "What's wrong?' 'What's wrong'?! Don't play dumb, Zexion!!" He quickly pushed Zexion's hand away.

Zexion blinked. Did Demyx just snap at him? "Demyx? What are yo-"

"I have no idea where you have been for the past five nights." Demyx held up his hand, all five fingers extended. "Five nights, Zexion! Do you know how angry I am at you right now?"

"Demyx I-"

"Don't you dare give me any excuses!" Demyx wiped his left eye quickly, hiding a tear. "You've been cheating on me, haven't you?"

A long thick silence was about to be broken by Zexion when the musician wailed.

"You have been, haven't you!?" He sobbed.

Zexion hated seeing Demyx cry. He hated seeing the angel's tears. He didn't mean for this to happen. He knew he was neglecting Demyx but he wasn't really meaning to do this. He thought he had everything all planned out and everything was going smoothly but he never stopped to think of Demyx's feelings and what he would think. It hurt so damn much…

"Demyx… Lemme explain." He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to be pushed away

"Don't touch me!" Demyx snapped. "It's over!"

"Wait no-"

"OVER!"

And with that, a crying musician left the room, leaving the schemer alone. The ever so perfect couple was over. Everything and anything was over. It hurt them both but maybe it hurt Zexion most of all. The regret and heartbreak drilled into his veins. It filled him with remorse, pulling at his gut and made him feel sick to his stomach. This was his fault and his fault alone.

Hearing the sobs quiet down the hall, Zexion turned off the light in the room. He wiped an eye as he turned the knob to his room. It hurt so much even though he didn't have a heart.

Why? Why did it hurt so much for these two nobodies? They don't have hearts to feel for another with. They didn't have hearts to feel emotions for someone. This too was an enigma. Whatever it was that made him feel, that made him cry and that made him love, it was broken. It was now just a dull ache, not butterflies.

Zexion shut the door to his room, locking him within the silent darkness. He quietly sobbed into his hands. What did he do? What has he done?

Nothing. He did nothing. That was his flaw. He neglected Demyx, threw the boy's paranoia into over drive and made him think of the worse. He broke his "heart."

He hurt Demyx in the worst way possible. He could never forgive himself.

* * *

-phew- Finally done with it. 

Look for this on my DA soon!

Happy, Lux? X3

Reviews make Chikara happy!!


	2. Bewail

I had this rotting on my dA for quite sometime. I might as well put it on here, no?

I don't own any of the characters. Square-Enix and Disney own them. Don't sue, not making money.

* * *

Even though time passes us all; some wounds take more time to tend to, more time to heal and let the scars fade away. It hurts some much when you see someone walking down the hall and you just think "yeah, I was in love with him" or "yeah, I was in love with her." Then the memories wash over you like a tidal wave, soaking you in doubt and grief. The dull ache of heartbreak is born once again and sometimes, it could be worse than the original hit.

That's how Demyx would describe how he is right now after the confrontation in the kitchen about a week ago. Every time Zexion and he almost make eye contact, that searing pain in his chest would come back. It would eat away at him that he would have to turn away and shed more tears. Everyone tells him that he's not worth it. Zexion wasn't worth it. There are more fish in sea. He just has to throw Zexion back in the water and start fishing again. There are more nobodies out there. Hell, maybe he should go find a somebody. Who knows?

But Zexion was worth it. Zexion was the only one for him. No one could ever replace him. There was no one else in all of the worlds like Zexion. Never in a million years had he thought of throwing Zexion away. But it was something he had to do. Just the thing to get off his chest; to think it would ease the pain. It just made the hurt so much worse.

Demyx sat in his room with neither lights nor music playing in spacious area. He was sitting on the windowsill, looking up to Kingdom Hearts. "…So I know how you feel now," Demyx started out. "You're all alone up there. With no one there for you. The only one who was ever there, ever really looked at you in depth is gone." He sighed, feeling a lump in his throat forming. "He was just using you. Just using you for his own pleasure. Now it seems that he found someone, or something, else." He wiped his cheek, feeling moisture. Dammit, he was crying again. Were there more tears to cry?

He got up from his bed, in nothing but a pair of blue plaid lounge pants. His feet shuffled against the carpet softly as he made his way out into the hall. The long halls were still bright within the darkness. So it was easy to find his way to the kitchen. Midnight snacks always calmed his nerves.

Why were his nerves on fire? Axel didn't inject him with something from Vexen's room when he wasn't looking, did he? He shook his head. He had to... no! Don't think back! Don't think back to the cheater! He sped up his walking, trying to lose the thoughts that were pursuing him.

x ! x

Zexion turned a page in an old leather bound book, following his bookworm lifestyle. Since there weren't any distractions anymore, maybe he can catch up on his reading. No musician to bother him, no ninth member to read over his shoulder…

He sighed, closing the book. No Demyx around him anymore. Getting rid of distractions can cause one to magically appear. He let his mind wonder. Every time he would think back, think back to that night in the kitchen, that look on Demyx's face. That expression that was to never leave his memory. It burned into his mind and never left him. That pain in his chest; it never left him. Why did everything hurt so much?

Zexion stripped himself from his cloak, leaving him in his slacks and boots. He sat on the bed and just looked down at the neat sheets. Wow, this bed was bigger than he remembered. No one to accompany him. So this is how Demyx felt…

How did Demyx feel when he held him, felt him, and penetrated him? How did he feel now? Was he relieved? Was he finally free?  
It would be beyond Zexion's wild imagination that the blonde musician longed for him but yet, that was his only wish. He needed Demyx but did Demyx need him?

Only one way to really find out for sure…

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.

-Chikara


End file.
